Forgotten
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Hermione Granger has no memory of the wizarding world or the people in it. One man is compelled to change that. Dramione.


**A/N: Thank you; if you just clicked on the link then the you are willing to give this story a try. After years of being away, I am back with a new story. This story has been in my head and just needs to be written. Rated M for future use of language and adult content. I plan to update once a week.**

* * *

_Bright light. Screaming. Falling. Pain. Everything was blurry; nothing looked clear. The image changed and Hermione found herself walking along an endless room noticing nothing but white stretching far as the eye could see. Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of her. Peering closely at it she did not see her reflection, but rather a scene playing out in front of her. A black haired boy with round glasses laughing with a red headed boy while holding something under his arm. Both of them were sitting on brooms up in the air which Hermione found extremely odd. The black haired boy turned to look in her direction. Two things she noticed: one, he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and two; he had a deep scowl on his face._

Hermione woke up with a start. She had the same dream off and on for the past year with no clues as to what it meant. Suddenly she felt a paw on her arm and turned to look over at Lupine, her Siberian husky. He stretched and yawned as a greeting to her. Hermione leaned over to give him a kiss on his head and a scratch behind his ear.

"Good morning buddy. Let's go see what we can make for breakfast," Hermione said while sitting up. Lupine jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room before she even stood. With a laugh she slipped on her robe and followed.

Walking into the kitchen of her flat in Glasgow, Hermione looked out her kitchen window to see a fresh blanket of snow covering everything to the naked eye. She proceeded to make a pot of tea and turn the oven on to preheat. Gathering the ingredients to make blueberry scones, she stopped and poured Lupine's food into his bowl first. After she washed her hands she set out to make the batter. The minutes flew by and she found herself sitting on the sofa with her cup of tea, Lupine curled up next to her, and the scones baking away.

Staring blankly out her big living room window, her mind wandered back to her dream. She dreamt the same dream multiple times throughout the year. She felt like she knew them but concluded that there was no possible way that she could. Then again, after her accident more than a year ago, she was still forgetful in some ways. They just did not seem like people she would meet; there was something different about them. _The fact that they were sitting on brooms in the air just adds to the fact that you are crazy Hermione if you think they could be real, _she argued with herself.

Hearing the timer go off for the scones, she got up to take them out of the oven. Setting them on top of the stove to cool off, she went back into her room to get dressed. Having already taken her shower the night before, she didn't bother with her hair except to pull it back into a ponytail. She hated having to deal with her mess full of curls. Shrugging out of her robe and shirt, she walked to her dresser to put on a bra. Going through her drawers, she managed to find a long sleeve shirt. Looking down at her arm, she sighed.

"Getting a white tattoo of the word 'Mudblood' has to be the stupidest thing you've done Hermione. Seriously, what does that even mean," she muttered to herself.

Taking a pair of jeans from the pile on her desk chair, she finished getting dressed before sitting down to eat breakfast. Once she was done, she cleaned up the kitchen and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and put on a little foundation and mascara.

Walking back out into the living room she saw Lupine still on his spot on the sofa.

"C'mon boy, time to go," she said cheerfully. Lupine jumped off of the sofa and sidled up next to her. Slipping on her jacket, scarf, gloves and boots, she attached his leash and opened the door. With a pull Lupine bounded out the front door. Stepping outside she was thankful to be on the first floor; stairs held no appeal to her.

The ten minutes to walk to the bookstore passed by in a blink. Turning the corner onto Cambridge Street, Hermione approached _The Reading Corner_ with a smile on her face. She loved working here; there was just so much knowledge one could gain from reading a book. Opening the door to the shop, she noticed her boss, Gabrielle, rearranging the books on a shelf.

"Good morning Hermione," Gabrielle said softly turning her head to give her a small smile. Hermione smiled in return and let Lupine off of his leash. He bounded over to the red dog bed behind the counter and curled up.

"Good morning Gabrielle. Do we have any orders that need to be filled?" Hermione asked while taking off her winter apparel and walking behind the counter to log onto the computer.

Gabrielle replied, "One…a man ordered the _Hunger Games_ trilogy. He should be by this morning to pick it up. If you could locate them off of the shelves that would be great. I'm busy unloading the new shipment we just received."

"Sure, no problem," said Hermione, "What name is the order under?"

"I can't remember. I have it written down somewhere on the counter," Gabrielle said sheepishly.

Hermione snickered softly; how Gabrielle kept this business afloat with a scattered brain like hers was a mystery. When Hermione first started working here months ago, the entire bookshop looked like utter chaos. Hermione helped Gabrielle sort books by genres, even suggesting an area for the new releases. She made a book to take orders as well as installing software on the computer to accept credit cards.

Grabbing the three books off of the shelf, Hermione made her way back to the counter. Spotting an orange post-it, she peered down at the name.

_Hunger Games Trilogy for Draco Mafloy_

With a gasp, Hermione clutched her forehead. Shooting pain inside of her head shot at her in waves. Closing her eyes, she attempted to breathe through it. An image of a young boy with platinum blond hair sneering at her flashed through her mind. The image disappeared as fast as it came. Eventually the pain gradually subsided letting her open her eyes to see Gabrielle peering at her with concern.

"Are you alright dear?" Gabrielle asked her.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said shakily. The name seemed familiar to her but she didn't know from where. Pushing aside the books with the post-it note on top of them, Hermione set to work on the computer checking the shop's emails.

An hour passed before she heard the bell above the door ring. Glancing up, she noticed a man wearing black jeans and a tight gray short sleeve shirt enter the shop. He was fit from what she could tell. He slowly walked in and looked around the shop before his eyes settled on her. Taking in the man before her, Hermione noticed that he was pale with short blonde hair. His jaw was set making his lips appear in a thin line. Her gaze traveled up to his eyes and she gasped.

His eyes, resembling pools of silver, held many emotions ranging from surprise to confusion.

"Granger?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: Review and follow! I am going to try to update every Sunday.**


End file.
